


Mrs. A

by Donglibog (kenchang)



Series: DBZ Red Ribbon Army [8]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Hentai, Humiliation, Public Humiliation, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/Donglibog
Summary: The Criminal Underworld is playing a sick game where one gets major bragging rights and respect for dominating the beautiful sexbot called Mrs. A. Now, Android 18 has to defend herself from every pervert that wants to make a name for himself at her expense.
Series: DBZ Red Ribbon Army [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220852
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Mrs. A vs Mr. Taxi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaleoftheCabinet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleoftheCabinet/gifts).



> Expect plenty of character breaks. It's only fan fiction after all. This is an extra or bonus story that takes place after my finished Red Ribbon Army series.

Android 18 walks away from the beach feeling a mixture of emotions. She feels an immense relief. General Fuchsia is dead. She got her long overdue revenge. She feels aroused. She can still taste her brother's lips from when he kissed her goodbye. And she feels guilt. Not only is she cheating on her husband Krillin, a good man, but she is cheating on him with her twin brother who also happens to be married.

"I need to get some sleep. Take a break from all these thoughts," she tells herself.

She stops by the road and hails a taxicab. Being a cyborg martial artist, she could actually fly home. It's faster and cheaper. But the last thing she needs is for her neighbors to see her flying. Her family values privacy and doesn't need that kind of unwanted attention. The cab stops. She gets in the back and tells the driver the address. He nods without looking back at her.

The cabbie is wearing a formal, yellow taxi driver hat and uniform. To 18's relief, he makes no attempt to start a conversation with her. Soon, she starts to feel very sleepy.

"That's weird," she tells herself. "I have unlimited energy. Why am I so-?"

She faints and slumps against the surface of the car door. The cabdriver checks his rearview mirror to make sure she's out cold. Then, he drives into a dark, empty alley. He opens the car windows to let out the colorless sleeping gas. When he is certain that it is safe, he removes the mini gas mask covering his nose and mouth. He places it in the glove box and takes out a Kato Mask which he promptly wears over his eyes and nose.

He opens the car door, exits the vehicle, and joins 18 in the back seat. Sitting next to her, he takes a moment to admire her beauty. He brushes a lock of golden hair from her beautiful face, then holds her by the chin to make her face him. Breathing heavily with lust, he roughly ravishes her soft lips with his mouth. His hand moves from her chin to her chest. He slips it inside her black vest where he cups and squeezes her breast through her white shirt.

He leans back and opens the lapels of her vest. Then, he raises her shirt over her breasts. She isn't wearing a bra underneath, and he ogles her ample, naked bosom. He cups and squeezes her right bare breast. When he pinches and twists her pink nipple, the sleeping android woman lets out a moan. The cabbie gently lays her down on the back seat. He undoes her pants and pulls it off her, uncovering her slender legs. He wants to run his hands all over her creamy thighs but decides against it. He will be able to take his time with her later in a more private place. For now, he just needs to give immediate release to a growing lust that can no longer wait.

He pulls her panties off her and spreads her legs, taking a brief moment to gaze at her defenseless lower lips. Then, he unzips his fly to unleash his erect cock. He goes on top of her and forces his penis inside her pussy. 18's brow furrows. Her lips quiver. She doesn't wake, but she whimpers in pain as she is forcibly penetrated.

The cabbie sighs in satisfaction at the tightness of her hole. He begins rocking his hips back and forth, enjoying how her walls stroke the entire length of his shaft. 18 softly and unconsciously moans with every thrust.

The cabdriver knows that he needs to finish quickly before he is discovered. Fortunately, the soft, erotic sounds his beautiful victim makes plus the sight of her bare breasts jiggling with his every thrust easily drive his libido wild, and he soon climaxes, shooting his semen inside her. He grunts as he empties his load. It is the absolute best orgasm he has ever experienced. He gives himself a minute, remaining in that position, his dick still inside her, as he enjoys waves of pleasure electrifying his body.

Then, he pulls out, wipes his penis on her inner thigh, and pulls his pants up. He quickly looks around for CCTVs or random hobos that may have witnessed his crime. Finding none, he shuts the door, goes back in the driver's seat, and drives out of the alley.

#

The cabdriver carries the still unconscious Android 18 to a motel that is secretly owned by the Criminal Underworld. This is where he usually takes his victims. The owner and staff can be relied on for their discretion as long as the price is right. The cabbie pays using Android 18's money.

Once inside a room, he locks the door and lays the sleeping android woman on the bed. He strips her of all her clothes. He enjoys the sight of her voluptuous naked body and is tempted to take her again, but first, he needs proof to show the organization that he has conquered her.

He takes out his smartphone and snaps several nude photos of her, making sure to clearly capture her face. A foolish few hired prostitutes to act as body doubles and used Photoshop. These idiots were caught and punished severely. The cabbie spreads her legs and takes close-ups of her vagina. He also takes close-ups of her bare breasts. But these are just for his personal collection.

He returns the phone into his pocket. Then, he takes out handcuffs from his gym bag and manacles her wrists together to a bar on the headboard. She should be waking soon. Afterwards, he joins the android in the bed. He places his hands on her legs. And as his fingers slowly move up her thighs, he licks and kisses her flesh. Her skin is so warm, smooth, and soft, it seems unbelievable that it is capable of withstanding incredible amounts of force without taking damage. He places hot, wet kisses on her trim stomach, then on the lower swells of her breasts. He flicks her right nipple with his tongue.

The android moans and stirs. Her eyes half open.

"What-?" she groggily begins to say.

Then, her eyes bulge when she sees the masked cabdriver on top of her, licking wet circles around her exposed nipple.

"W-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" she screams.

He looks up and greets her, "Ah. I'm glad that you're finally awake, Mrs. A."

Android 18 feels her blood run cold at the mention of the name.

"No, no, no," she fearfully protests. "I'm not Mrs. A. Not anymore. I've gotten my revenge on General Fuchsia. I don't want anything to do with the Criminal Underworld!"

"Just because you're finished with the Criminal Underworld doesn't mean we're finished with you," he informs her in a sinister tone.

He cups and squeezes her breasts with his hands. Then, he leans forward and kisses her lips. Android 18 shrieks in his mouth as he molests her. One of his hands creeps downward. He undoes his pants to free his hard penis. Then, he pushes his dick inside her pussy again. 18 shuts her eyes tight when she feels his member invade her. He starts to rape her, and tears stream down her eyes.

His kisses move down to her neck, then to her right armpit.

"No," 18 protests. "Don't do that. I hate that."

He ignores her pleas and starts licking her armpit. 18 grimaces in disgust.

The cabdriver leans back and sits on his heels. He places her legs over his shoulders so he can fuck her deeper. As he thrusts, the tip of his penis ramming against her cervix, 18 desperately pulls against her restraints, but the residual effects of the sleeping gas has left her weak, and her mind is so groggy that she can't access her powers.

"This isn't real," she cries. "I fell asleep in the back of the cab. It's a nightmare. Wake me up! Somebody wake me up!"

"It's a nightmare for you. But it's a dream come true for me," he tells her. "For years, my crew has looked down upon me. They always give me the smallest cut of the take. They say it's because my life is never at risk since I'm just waiting by the car. They don't realize the value of the getaway car driver." He fucks her harder, making her moan. He continues, "But conquering the famous Mrs. A, the murderer of the great General Fuchsia, will change all that. I will be respected. Maybe even feared. Hell, they might even make me the new leader of the gang for conquering you. And I have conquered you!"

"No!"

"YES!"

Android 18 screams when she feels him shoot loads of his hot, sticky cum inside her. Her will broken, she stops pulling at the handcuffs. She just lies there, breathing heavily, accepting his seed, and sobbing.

He makes sure to give her every last drop of his cum. Afterwards, he pulls out of her. He takes his smartphone from his pocket and starts recording her tearstained face.

"Tell them, Mrs. A!" he shouts. "Tell them I've conquered you!"

Android 18 doesn't even look at the camera. She just wearily nods her head.

"No! You have to say the words!" he tells her.

Her face tenses angrily, and she mutters, "You conquered me."

"Now, you have to submit to my every desire."

Again, 18 wearily nods her head without looking at him. The cabbie takes a key from his jacket pocket and unlocks the handcuffs. 18 sits up and rubs her wrists. They hurt even though the metal could not cut through her android skin. With her hands free, she considers attacking him, but her strength still hasn't returned, and the rape has left her too emotionally exhausted to put up any kind of resistance.

The cabdriver hands her his phone and says, "Here. You know what to do."

She does know what to do. She dreads this part. She nearly hates it as much as the rape itself. It's their trophy. Photographic evidence that she has lost a battle to yet another rapist. The cabbie sits to her right on the bed. He wraps his left arm around her waist and grabs her left breast with his right hand, making her wince.

"Kiss me," he commands. "With tongue."

18's skin crawls, but she grudgingly obeys. She closes her eyes, leans forward, parts her lips, and sticks her tongue out a little. When the cabbie starts licking her tongue, she forces herself to lick his back. Their lips finally touch. 18 extends her left arm with the phone in her hand and takes a photo of them kissing while he fondles her left breast.

#

The cabbie instructs 18 to take a shower. To make sure she doesn't try to escape, the door is left open. To her chagrin, he even sits in a chair and records her with his phone as she washes herself. Afterwards, he provides her with clothes to wear. It's a schoolgirl's uniform with knee-high socks.

"I'm not wearing this," she defiantly tells him.

"You agreed to submit to my every desire," the masked cabbie reminds her.

18 glares at him and puts the uniform on. The skirt is so short, it almost doesn't cover her crotch. The top is also short, leaving the lower swells of her breasts exposed.

"It's too small for me," she tells him.

"That's the point," he answers with a wicked smile and starts snapping photos of her. "Now, raise your skirt."

18 blushes from embarrassment but does as she's told. He didn't provide her with any underwear, so the hapless android exposes her pussy when she raises her skirt.

He takes more photos of her and says, "Now, raise your top with your left hand, and do a victory sign with your right."

18 hisses, "You sick freak-"

"Do it! And I want you to smile."

The android sighs wearily. She lifts her top, uncovering her breasts, does a victory sign with her right hand, and forces herself to smile.

#

Still in the revealing schoolgirl uniform, Android 18 moans noisily, her hands leaning against the wall as the masked cabdriver thrusts with his hips behind her, raping her anally.

"Oh, yes!" he moans, enjoying her tight asshole's squeeze around his penis. "You are the best sexbot. You're even better than a real woman."

"I am a real woman!" she answers furiously. "I'm a cyborg!"

"That's not what I heard." Then he whispers into her left ear, "Give me another kiss, sexbot."

18 grudgingly turns her head to the left. The cabbie roughly kisses her in the mouth. His hands move upward and around from her hips. He starts massaging her breasts. 18's nipples harden. When the cabbie starts rolling them between his fingers, the android woman moans into his mouth.

The masked cabdriver starts thrusting harder. Fresh tears roll down 18's face.

"17, save me!" she mentally screams, praying that her bond with her twin is strong enough for him to hear her.

#

Sitting on an outdoor wooden chair at the edge of a cliff, Android 17 looks through binoculars to check on the animals under his protection in the jungle below.

"Hmm?" he mumbles.

He turns around, half expecting to find his sister there.

Then, he smiles to himself and thinks, "I probably just miss her."

#

18 tilts her head back and screams as the masked cabdriver ejaculates inside her asshole. There is so much semen that some of it trickles down her inner thigh. When he finishes, he pulls his penis out and releases her. 18 slumps to the floor and faints from emotional exhaustion.

#

"We're here," the cabdriver says, waking Android 18.

18 looks around feeling disoriented. She is wearing her vest, shirt, and jeans in the backseat of a taxicab parked in front of her house.

"Oh, thank goodness," she sighs. "It really was just a bad dream."

She fishes inside her bag to pay the fare and wonders for a second why she has much less money than she remembers. She dismisses the thought, pays the fare, and steps out. As the cab drives away, she notices that her body feels sore. She figures that she fell asleep in a bad position.

As she walks up the front steps, she receives a text message. She checks it, and it gives her a chill. The message reads, "Till next time, Mrs. A. - Mr. Taxi."

END


	2. Mrs. A and the Purple Panther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an attempt to steal the Purple Panther diamond, Mrs. A gets captured by an old man, and as he forces himself on her, she realizes a frightening truth about herself.

"So the Criminal Underworld is after me again. So what?" Android 18 thinks as she enjoys a glass of margarita in a beach bar. "I'm not going to hide in my house all day because if it. I'm a super powered cyborg martial artist. They want me? Well then, they can come at me! Okay, maybe that's not the best choice of words."

It is early in the morning, and she is the only customer until an Italian man in a suit enters.

He menacingly whispers to the bartender, "Take a hike."

The bartender doesn't even think twice. He fearfully scurries away. The Italian approaches 18 at the end of the counter. Without a word, he removes her sunglasses and places them on the countertop.

18 cocks an eyebrow at him and coldly says, "Beat it. I'm married."

He replies, "That's never stopped you before, Mrs. A."

The android's heart skips a beat. He called her Mrs. A which means he's a member of the Criminal Underworld. But what worries her more is that he seems to know about her affair with her twin brother.

"My boss wants to meet you," the man continues, slipping the right strap of her micro triangle bikini top down her shoulder, uncovering her right boob. "But he's not here yet. So that gives us plenty of time."

18 is still too distracted by his possible knowledge of her affair that she doesn't immediately notice that he has already started to strip her.

"Plenty of time for what?" she asks.

He cups her exposed breast, making her gasp, and answers, "For this."

He abruptly kisses her lips. 18's eyes bulge in shock. When he squeezes her breast harder, she shrieks into his mouth. She quickly stands up and shoves him back. She is just about to punch him in the face when he opens the right lapel of his jacket and shows her what appears to be a weird looking hi-tech stun gun.

"This is the most advanced, most powerful, most dangerous electroshock weapon in the black market," he explains. "One shot of this will short circuit your android systems. It makes even the late General Fuchsia's EMP bomb seem like a firecracker."

18 sizes up the weapon and says, "You're bluffing."

"You sure you wanna find out?"

He prepares to draw the weapon. 18 exhales resignedly and lowers her fists.

"That's what I thought," the man says, allowing his lapel to close.

He takes a step towards the android woman and slips the left strap of her bikini top down her shoulder, uncovering her other breast. 18 blushes and looks away. The man smiles lasciviously as he ogles her ample bare bosom. His eyes slowly move down to her crotch. He pulls the strings of her side tie bikini bottom, stripping it off her. 18's entire body trembles in fury and embarrassment.

"Turn around," he tells her. "I wanna see that ass."

The android woman grudgingly complies. The man takes a moment to admire her firm butt. Then, he bends her over the counter. 18 clenches her teeth, bracing herself for what happens next.

"Please. Not in my asshole," she meekly begs.

The man takes out his erect penis and says, "Today's your lucky day." He shoves his cock into her pussy. She isn't properly lubricated, and it makes her groan in pain. He adds, "Now, say thank you."

18 angrily gnashes her teeth and forces herself to say, "Th-Thank you."

He begins rocking his hips back and forth when the android says, "Wait! Stop. It… It hurts. I'm not wet enough."

She closes her eyes, gently touches her own breasts, and starts rubbing slow circles on her nipples with the tips of her forefingers.

"Hell, I can do that for ya," the man tells her.

He pushes her hands away and starts painfully massaging her breasts, making her wince.

"N-Not so rough!" she shouts.

"Jeez, enough with the requests already," he replies impatiently. "This is a goddamn rape!"

He fucks her hard. Android 18 screams as his fat cock repeatedly and mercilessly rams against her cervix.

"It hurts!" she tells him again, tears pouring from her eyes.

This time, he ignores her and continues to roughly pound her pussy. He pinches her sensitive nipples and gives them a tug, drawing another scream from her.

He laughs cruelly and says, "Just be grateful I didn't fuck you in the ass."

He gives her breasts another tight squeeze, and he keeps violently thrusting with his cock until he finally ejaculates inside her. 18 is disgusted by how his unwelcome seed fills her, but at the same time, she's relieved that he's finally finished. He didn't fuck her in the asshole alright, but he was incredibly rough with her. Fortunately, she has a miraculously resilient android constitution. She is almost certain that an average human woman would not have come out of that uninjured. After the rapist empties his load into her pussy, he wipes his dick on her butt, and pulls up his pants.

His phone vibrates and he answers, "Yea? Okay." He hangs up, turns to 18 and says, "The boss is on his way. Get dressed."

The android grunts as she pushes off the counter, her entire body aching. She pulls the straps of her top back up to cover her breasts, but when she scans the floor, she finds no sign of her bikini bottom, and she wonders if her rapist kept it as a kind of trophy. Several other men in suits enter the bar, and 18 quickly covers her exposed crotch with her hands.

"Mrs. A, sorry to keep you waiting," their leader, a tan, clean-cut man greets her. "My name is Costas. I'm with the Super Mafia." He gives her the once-over, smirks, and adds, "I see my brother Louis has already intimately introduced himself to you. Can't say I blame him."

Louis chuckles. 18 feels her rage rising further.

"What do you want from me?" she angrily asks.

"Relax. We're not here for the Mrs. A game," Costas assures her. "In stead, I have a proposal for you that can make you rich, and me, richer."

18's interest is suddenly piqued. She loves money.

#

Costas and Louis take 18 to a nearby hotel suite. The elder brother provides her with a change of clothes and offers her food and drink.

She accepts the drink, refuses the food, and impatiently asks, "So how are you going to make me rich?"

"Actually, YOU are going to make US rich," he corrects her.

He shows her the floor plan of the Aku Casino.

"This casino belongs to Mr. Mako, a high-ranking member of our greatest rival gang, the Super Yakuza," Costas explains.

"You want me to rob a casino for you?" 18 incredulously asks.

"Relax. I got a man inside his security team. He can manipulate the alarms and security cameras for us. The only problem is I want to avoid a gang war, so I need an outsider to do this. Should be a piece o' cake for the woman that broke into Dr. Rainbow's super train and General Fuchsia's home in Buglaria."

18 shudders at the memory. Dr. Rainbow made her his sex slave for days, and Fuchsia's security guards gang-raped her at Buglaria.

"How am I suppose to fit all that money into my purse?" she sarcastically asks.

"Oh, you're not stealing money," Costas informs her. "You're stealing the Purple Panther, a rare and perfect purple diamond. It's worth a billion zenis."

"A b-billion zenis," 18 says in disbelief, and she nearly drools.

"So are you in?"

"I'll need to call my husband. Let him know I'll be gone for a few days."

"No way!" Louis interrupts. "We know your husband's a cop. A clean one."

"Precisely. If I don't call him, he'll worry. Then, he'll stick his nose, if he had one, into this. Is that what you want?"

"Fine," Costas says. "Call 'im. But do it here where we can hear you. And no funny stuff. No code words. Just tell 'im you need to go out o' town or sumthin'."

18 takes out her phone and dials.

Then, she speaks into it, "Krillin? Look, I need to go out of town for a few days. I'll explain when I get back, okay? Bye." She hangs up and tells the brothers, "Let's do this."

#

Wearing a long, elegant, cleavage baring V-neck evening dress with spaghetti straps and a high slit, Android 18 enters the Aku Casino. She feels excited. It's been a very long time since she and her brother ever stole anything. And she doesn't plan on sharing with the Super Mafia brothers either. As soon as she gets her hands on the Purple Panther, she's going to find a fence to sell it to. Then, she'll use the money to pay all the bills, buy a new house, cars, fancy clothes, shoes, and accessories, and go on a really long, really expensive vacation.

The casino is packed with rich people, wealthy businessmen, celebrities, or politicians and their trophy wives. 18 so envies them, wants to be them. She's so glamorous that she easily fits in with them, too. And again she finds herself inwardly griping about her husband's low salary.

"Why the hell did I have to marry an honest cop?" she mumbles. "A dirty cop would have made me rich by now."

She memorized the floor plans and the exact time Costas' inside man would switch off the alarms and security cameras. The inside man can't switch everything off all at once or his superiors would get suspicious. He would have to switch them off one at a time and only for a very brief time. Timing is the key.

18 checks her watch. She waits until it is 8:00 PM then slips away from the crowd and enters a door where guests are not allowed. She has only five minutes to proceed to the next area, all the while avoiding security, until the alarms and cameras are switched back on. Once there, the alarms and cameras will be switched off in the next area for also five minutes. She proceeds at this pace until she reaches the basement where the Purple Panther is kept.

The door is locked, but she easily breaks the knob with her enhanced strength. She opens the door, and she and an armed security guard startle each other.

"What th-?" he begins to ask.

She hits him with an open palm to the chest that catapults him into the far wall, knocking him out.

"So much for being stealthy," she chastises herself. "I've only got five minutes, so there's no time to be delicate about this."

She finds the safe and rips its steel door off with one hand. It's empty.

"WHAT THE F-?!" she exclaims.

Several armed guards rush into the room and surround her.

#

18 is brought to Mako's private room at the top floor of the casino. The room's interior is a mix of modern and Zen styles with a flat screen TV alongside a collection of swords on the wall and a computer on a desk but with a samurai armor on display next to it.

The guards leave her there with their boss. They don't even bother to handcuff her which makes 18 wonder if Mako is confident of his fighting skills. They can't possibly be underestimating her after she knocked out a security guard twice her size with one strike.

Mako rises from his chair behind the desk. He is a short, old man with gray hair and a back that is slightly bent with age. He is dressed in a simple kimono.

"So this is the beautiful Mrs. A," he says in a hoarse voice as he slowly approaches her. "I can see why everyone's competing over you."

He cups her left breast with his hand. 18 flinches, and she nearly slaps him in the face, but she stops herself, knowing that his security force is right outside. Mako smiles lustfully when he realizes that she will not resist. He slips her spaghetti straps down her smooth shoulders.

"Very beautiful indeed," he comments as he stares at her bare breasts.

18's face reddens, and she swallows nervously. Mako slowly walks around her. The lecherous way he looks at her makes the android's heart fearfully pound in her chest. The old man unzips the back of her dress. The dress slips down her body and gathers at her feet, leaving her only in her sexy side tie panties and high heels.

18 clears her throat and stutters, "M-Mr. Mako-"

"Shhh…" he interrupts her.

He pulls the strings of her panties, and the underwear slides down her slender legs. The old man smiles at the sight of her smooth ass. He walks back in front of her. Android 18 has no loyalty for the Mafia brothers. She will give them up to save herself. She doesn't care if it causes a gang war.

"Mr. Mako, let me explain," she begins.

He interrupts her with another "Shhh…"

18 flinches again when the old man traces her soft lips with a wrinkled fingertip.

She tries to reason with him again, "This wasn't my idea. It wasMMMMMMFFFF?!"

The old man suddenly pushes the forefinger and middle finger of his left hand inside her mouth. He tightly wraps his right arm around her waist to keep her in place.

"Yes. That's it," Mako lecherously says in a low, soft voice, sliding his fingers back and forward inside her mouth. "Suck it. Suck it."

18 shuts her eyes tight. She tries not to gag and grudgingly sucks on the fingers.

"Yes. Very good," Mako says.

He places wet kisses all over the side and bottom of her left breast. Then, he starts flicking her left nipple with his cold tongue. The nipple hardens. 18 shrieks. She almost bites at his fingers. Mako pulls his fingers out of 18's mouth, and she breathes in deeply. Lubricated with the android's own saliva, the old man pushes the fingers inside her pussy, making her yelp. He slides the fingers back and forward inside her. He does something where the two fingers alternately rub against her G-spot.

"Kami, it feels almost like a vibrator," 18 thinks, her sex quickly becoming very wet. "No. It feels even better. Am I going to cum just from this withered old fart's fingers, when my own husband can't even make me cum with his dick?!"

18 grabs Mako's wrist to stop him and begs, "No. Please stop."

The old man mishievously smiles at her, revealing yellowish teeth, and asks, "Are you sure you want me to stop?"

"YES! I-I mean… I don't know…"

Mako cranes his neck upward and deeply presses his wrinkled lips against 18's mouth. The android's eyes initially widen in revulsion, but they soon slowly close, and 18 surprises herself when she starts kissing the old man back. He starts to stimulate her pussy with his fingers again.

"No," 18 thinks. "Why can't I stop him? I know I'm stronger than he is, but I feel so weak."

Mako starts kissing, licking, and sucking at her neck.

"W-What are you doing to me?" the android asks breathlessly.

Her body shudders, and with a loud, prolonged moan of defeat, she orgasms all over the old man's hand.

#

"Stop! Please stop!" 18 begs and squirms while lying on a mattress, the old man on top of her, thrusting with his hips between her legs, his shaft being stroked by her tight, wet walls.

"Why can't I push him off me?" the android thinks. "He's so light and skinny, I can barely feel his weight on me. I should be able to easily lift him with one hand and throw him into the next city, but I can't even stop him from violating me!"

The old man starts licking Android 18's neck with his cold, wet, snake-like tongue again.

He menacingly tells her, "You're going to want my cock everytime now. When you're alone, you'll be touching yourself, thinking about it! And then you'll come back here and beg me to rape you."

"No!" 18 answers. "I won't! That will never happen!"

"Oh, it will."

He begins fucking her harder. As 18 pants and moans, she remembers how Dr. Rainbow, an equally decrepit old man, sexually assaulted her for days to the point where he broke her mind and spirit, and she could do nothing to stop him.

She comes to a frightening conclusion. "It's the arousal," she tells herself. "I weaken when I'm aroused, and I can't stop monsters like Mako from sexually brutalizing me." Tears pour from her eyes when she admits a horrible truth to herself. "General Sap Green was right. I AM A SEXBOT."

Android 18 screams as she and the old man orgasm together.

#

Mako sleeps contentedly next to his victim. Android 18 sobs on her side with her back to him. It is nearly morning when she is startled by Japanese rock music coming from the old man's phone. Mako wakes up and answers the call using speakerphone.

"What?" he sleepily and irritably asks.

"Forgive me for bothering you, Mr. Mako," the caller frantically replies. "The Purple Panther has been stolen!"

"WHAT?!" 18 shouts, sitting up.

"I'll deal with that in the morning," Mako tells the caller then hangs up. He turns to the android and says, "The safe you broke into was a decoy. Turns out you were a decoy yourself."

"It was Costas of the Super Mafia! He used me!"

"So it was the Super Mafia."

"Yes! He said he wanted to avoid a gang war, so he needed an outsider to-!"

18 stops talking when the old man cackles.

"Why are you laughing?!" she angrily asks.

Mako answers, "None of us want a gang war. Certainly not over the Purple Panther. It's only worth a few hundred thousand zenis. That's chump change for us."

"A few hundred-?! I was told it was worth a billion zenis."

The old man laughs so hard, his eyes become teary.

He tells her, "Stealing the Purple Panther is a game the gangs play with each other."

The android glares at him and hisses, "Is everything a game for you people?"

"Why, of course! Success is incredibly boring. How else are the rich and powerful suppose to entertain themselves?" Then, his eyes lustfully move all over her naked form. He adds, "And you, Mrs. A? You are the most entertaining game of all."

He roughly kisses her lips, forces her back down on the mattress, and proceeds to rape her again.

#

"Boss, your brother has returned," Costas' personal security informs him by phone.

"Excellent!" Costas replies, sitting behind a desk in his hotel suite. "Send him in."

"Boss, he's hurt."

"WHAT?!"

Costas rises from his chair just as Louis enters the room, rubbing the back of his head.

"What the hell happened to you?!" the elder brother asks.

"I got jumped," Louis answers. "I lost the Purple Panther."

"You what?!"

Costas immediately calls for his IT specialist and has him hack into the CCTVs around the Aku Casino. They find footage of Louis collapsing on the sidewalk, the bag in his hand mysteriously disappearing.

"Slow it down as much as you can," Costas commands.

The IT specialist responds, "Sir, nothing can move that fast-"

"Just do it!"

The IT specialist obeys.

"STOP!" Costas yells.

The video is paused, and they see a lean, dark-haired, young man in a long-sleeved shirt and cargo pants knock Louis out with a knifehand strike to the back of the head.

"Son of a bitch. It's the brother!" Costas exclaims.

"But how did he find out?" his brother asks. "The only call she ever made was to her husband. We were both there."

"That was never her husband. That call was to her brother. That's how he found out that something was wrong. Then, he musta' tracked her phone's GPS and listened in on our plans with a parabolic microphone."

"No way! We got people all over this place. They woulda' seen 'im."

"This guy can fly, you idiot! He could float above our roof and we wouldn't know a damn thing."

#

The next day, Mako returns Android 18's clothes to her. He allows her to leave but not before subjecting her to one final humiliation: publicly kissing her lips in front of his casino. 18 grudgingly tolerates it, then she walks away to meet Android 17 and claim her prize. A few hundred thousand zenis is not bad. She'll still be able to pay all her bills and go on that vacation with her brother.

As she walks under the shadow of a bridge, she hears a familiar voice call out to her, "You must think you're so smart."

She turns and finds Costas walking towards her, his hands in his pockets.

18 smiles victoriously and declares, "The Purple Panther is mine. You and the other gangs will have to find something else to play with."

He responds, "We still have you."

Then, he surprises her with an openhanded slap to the face.

#

Android 17 sits at an outdoor cafe, the bag containing the Purple Panther at his feet.

A cute waitress, her brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, cheerfully asks him, "May I take your order, sir?"

"In a minute," he answers. "I'm waiting for someone."

"Okay. Just signal me when you're ready."

Before leaving, she smiles and brushes a lock of hair over her ear to show him her interest. 17 doesn't notice.

He checks his watch and mumbles, "She's late."

#

Her back against the wall, the spaghetti straps of her dress lowered to her elbows, Android 18 moans helplessly with her eyes shut as Costas roughly massages her bare breasts.

"Stop. Let me go," she begs him.

"The Purple Panther was lost while in the possession of the Super Mafia," he angrily tells her.

"It's worth nothing to you."

"It isn't worth shit. But you made me look bad in front of the other gangs. Now, you're gonna have to help fix my reputation. And you know just how to do that, don't you, Mrs. A?"

"No! Not that. I hate that-!"

He interrupts her with a kiss to the mouth. 18 shoves him back and thrusts her knee into his stomach. Costas buckles. The arousal has greatly weakened her, but she is still stronger than he is. She is about to attack again when he suddenly whips out an electroshock weapon similar to the one Louis threatened her with. 18 immediately freezes.

"You know, my brother told me that you thought he was bluffing," Costas informs her. He presses the stun gun's barrel to her right breast and says, "He wasn't."

He squeezes the trigger, and Android 18 screams as a painful electric shock surges across her entire body.

#

"Hey, where are you?" Android 17 leaves a voice message for his sister. "I've been sitting here for over an hour. Call me back." He signals the waitress to order a cup of coffee.

#

Tears flow from Android 18's eyes as she lies naked in the bed of a cheap motel room. Costas is on top of her, kissing the left side of her neck while tweaking her right nipple between his fingers. He leans back, his hands on the mattress, and he starts rocking his hips faster and harder, her walls stroking his entire length.

She is grateful at least that the effects of the electroshock weapon are temporary. It was ridiculously painful, but it caused no permanent damage to any of her android systems like Louis said it might.

Costas begins grunting like some kind of wild animal as he thrusts with his dick inside her. Then, with a satisfied growl, he orgasms hard, filling her with his invasive cum.

#

What happens next feels surreal for Android 18. She is sitting naked at the edge of the bed while staring at her own reflection in a mirror atop a bureau. She is only vaguely aware of everything else that is happening in the room. Like the others before him, Costas takes photos of how he humiliated and dominated her. Afterwards, he gets dressed, but before leaving, he says something to her, some remark about what an amazing fuck she is or how she's such a slut and how he will definitely have her in his bed again. She's not sure of his exact words, but she clearly gets his meaning.

He leaves her alone in the room, and 18 is startled from her haze by the sound of her phone ringing.

"Yea?" she answers.

"Finally! Where are you?" Android 17 asks.

"I had to take a detour. Made sure I'm not being followed."

17 notices the crack in his sister's voice and asks, "Is everything alright? Did something happen?"

"No," she answers quickly, wiping a tear from her eye. "I'm on my way. Just wait for me, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you."

17 smiles and says, "I love you, too."

18 hangs up. She looks at herself in the mirror and fixes her hair. Fortunately, the slap did not leave a mark.

"You have five minutes to cry," she tells her reflection. "After that, you stop. You do not show him your tears. You almost never see him. This should be a happy time."

#

Android 17 smiles when he sees his sister approaching. She looks amazing in that evening dress. He stands up and victoriously raises the bag he stole from Louis for her to see. Android 18 rushes to him and throws her arms around his neck. With one arm around her waist, he easily lifts her off the ground. They kiss passionately.

Afterwards, 17 asks, "Are you okay? On the phone, you sounded-"

"I'm better than okay," 18 answers. "I'm happy."

END


	3. Mrs. A Gets Publicly Humiliated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if being dominated in front of a camera isn't bad enough, Android 18 encounters a kung fu master who intends to strip and violate her in front of a live audience.

One advantage of being Mrs. A is that Android 18 has become more aware of Satan City's underbelly. She can no longer be fooled by the illusion of decency and sees the city for what it really is, a cesspool of crime and corruption. So when she hears of an illegal street gambling event hosted by the Criminal Underworld at 10PM, her greed once again gets the better of her, and she decides to go.

"After all the humiliation they put me through, this is how I'm going to get them back," she tells herself, a vengeful smile on her lips. "Unlike my idiot husband, I'm an excellent gambler. I'm gonna win all their money, and they'll be left with nothing but the clothes on their backs."

#

Dressed in a short, cleavage-baring denim dress, Android 18 goes to Balaam Street. A large bouncer in a suit is surprised to see her.

"Mrs. A!" he exclaims. "Th-This is an honor."

"I'm here for the event," she flatly informs him. "Let me through."

"O-Of course. Uhm, I'll need to frisk you."

Android 18 glares at him and menacingly whispers, "If scoring with me were that easy, there wouldn't be a game."

The bouncer turns pale and stutters, "I-I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect. Y-You understand I had to try, r-right?"

"Let me through."

"Y-Yes. Yes, of course."

The bouncer quickly gives way.

Android 18 smiles haughtily as she walks past him and thinks, "Being Mrs. A does have its perks."

#

There are a multitude of games on either side of the street like street craps, shell games, and an array of card games. Android 18 has already easily won several thousand zenis from them when a game called the Punch Master catches her attention.

"Test your power against me, the one and only true master of the fist, Kim Shung Si!" a small, balding, bespectacled old man with a gray Fu Manchu mustache announces.

"I'll take that bet!" a broad shouldered young man accepts to show off to the pretty young woman he is with.

Kim Shung Si leads him to a punching machine that measures the force of a punch. Android 18 can tell from the young man's stance that he has a boxing background. The young man throws a straight right fist against a thick striking pad situated at the front of the machine. A screen on the side displays the number 225. Happy with the result, the young man proudly flexes his arms to the cheering audience. His girl gives him a hug.

It is Master Kim's turn. He merely taps the pad once with the knuckles of his right hand, and the screen displays the number 312, stunning the audience into silence. The young man graciously accepts his defeat. Master Kim compliments and thanks him. Then, the old man waves to his audience, takes his winnings, and retreats into a large tent in the back.

Android 18 is not impressed. She once easily scored a 774 on a similar punching machine in the World Martial Arts Tournament. She confidently walks into the tent to challenge the old man.

#

As soon as 18 enters the tent, she is assailed by a strong scent of incense.

"Ugh! What IS that?" she thinks. "Must be some ancient medicine the old man uses to increase his strength."

"Ah! You're early!" Master Kim says as he approaches her, rubbing his palms together, a lustful smile on his face. "You must be eager to please."

"What-?" 18 starts to ask when the old man surprises her by suddenly cupping her breasts and squeezing them, making her gasp.

"Ooh! You're more buxom than the last girl they sent me," he tells her, squeezing her breasts harder in his excitement.

18 winces and says, "W-Wait a sec-!"

Her words are cut short when the master of the fist roughly kisses her in the mouth, muffling her protest. When she tries to push him off her, he wraps his right arm around her waist, and 18 discovers that the old man is considerably stronger than he looks.

Master Kim slips his other hand into the opening of the Android's dress, and he fondles her right breast. 18's skin crawls, and she shrieks into the old man's mouth when she feels his wrinkled fingers caressing her flesh.

The master starts placing wet kisses on the woman's neck.

"Your scent is intoxicating," he whispers to her.

"Listen to me for a second!" Android 18 tries to explain.

Except the master starts tickling her nipple with a fingertip. The nipple hardens, and 18 can't help but shudder, tilt her head back, and clench her teeth to stifle a moan.

"I see you're also more sensitive than the last girl," the old man informs her. "I'm going to enjoy this."

He pinches the nipple and starts twisting it. 18 shuts her eyes tight, opens her mouth, and starts moaning.

"You make such beautiful sounds," the master whispers in her ear.

18 starts to sweat. The master's left hand moves down her body and raises her skirt, revealing her low rise bikini panties. The android gasps again when he presses his fingers against her crotch.

"You're already wet," the master softly says. "You must really be enjoying this."

"N-No. Don't touch me there," the android begs.

Master Kim slips his hand under her waistband, and he begins rubbing her wet slit. 18 moans louder. Her tongue sticks out a little, and saliva trickles down her chin from the corner of her mouth. She can already feel herself nearing an orgasm. Her clit becomes engorged, and the master uses his fingertip to play with it.

"S-Stop!" 18 stutters. "If you keep touching me there, I'll…"

"Oh, don't cum without me," the old man tells her, chuckling lecherously.

He takes his hand out of her panties and presses his mouth against her lips again. He wraps both arms around her to pull her to him and kiss her deeply. Then, he guides her to his bed and lays her down on the mattress. Kneeling down between her legs, he pulls his pants down.

"Please, don't. You're making a mistake," 18 begs, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

The master moves the crotch of her panties aside, revealing her sopping pussy. Then, he forces his cock inside it. 18 tilts her head back and screams. The old man begins raping her. The tears finally flow from the android's eyes as she feels his shaft rubbing her inner walls, its tip ramming repeatedly against her cervix.

"Stop! Stop!" she begs again.

Master Kim pulls the lapels of her dress open, uncovering her ample bosom. He lasciviously ogles her then leans forward and squeezes her bare breasts while kissing her neck. 18's body trembles. Her toes curl. Her fingers grip the bedsheets. And with a prolonged moan, she orgasms. A few seconds later, Master Kim orgasms also, and their juices mix inside her.

#

Lying next to the old master in his bed, sweating and breathing heavily, Android 18 angrily says, "I'm not a prostitute. But you already knew that, didn't you?"

Master Kim laughs and admits, "Forgive me, Mrs. A. I saw you approaching my tent, and I just couldn't pass up on such a golden opportunity. Sadly, I won't be able to take pictures of how I dominated you. The Criminal Underworld strictly forbids taking pictures during events such as this for obvious reasons."

"The incense. It's an aphrodisiac, isn't it? That's why I couldn't resist you."

"Correct again. But you figured that out much too late I'm afraid."

"I'm going to make you pay for this."

"Oh? And how will you do that?"

"I'm going to beat you at your own game."

"You think you can beat me at Punch Master?" The old man laughs again. "I have been playing that game for years. And I have only been beaten once."

"Oh, I'm not just going to beat you. I'm going to take everything you have. When I'm done, you'll be just another pathetic, old wino begging for change in the streets."

"Bold words, Mrs. A! Very well. I accept your challenge."

To the android's dismay, he goes on top of her, smiles wickedly, and says, "But first things first."

He roughly kisses her lips. And with the incense still doing its work, 18 is unable to stop him from raping her again.

#

"We have a new challenger!" Master Kim announces to the crowd at Balaam Street. "You all know her. You all want her. But only the absolute best of you can hope to have her. Mrs. A!"

The audience cheers. Many of the men whistle. Android 18 doesn't mind. In fact, she enjoys the attention.

Master Kim motions her to the punching machine and, with an evil but confident smile, says, "Whenever you're ready."

Equally confident, 18 replies, "Prepare to get humiliated, old man."

She lightly jabs the thick striking pad and scores 150.

"What the-?!" Android 18 thinks in surprise. "I didn't put much effort into the punch, but I thought I'd score much higher than that! Maybe I'm out of practice!"

Master Kim takes his turn. He lightly taps the pad with the knuckles of his left fist again and scores 300, winning the game.

Android 18 pays up then says, "Let's go again!"

"If you wish," the master calmly responds.

This time, the android woman throws a more serious punch and scores 316.

"Much better," she thinks. "But still much lower than I expected to make. Is this machine rigged?"

The master gives the striking pad a light left jab and scores a 350, winning again. Android 18 starts to pay but realizes that she is short by 2000 zenis.

"I-I don't have enough," she admits embarrassedly.

"That's alright," Master Kim says, smiling lustfully. "I'll take that dress."

"W-WHAT?! What would you want my dress for?!"

"I don't care about the dress. I'm interested in what's underneath it."

18 worriedly looks around at the men eagerly staring at her.

She swallows hard and reluctantly agrees, "F-Fine."

The android starts to unbutton her dress. The men lean forward in anticipation. 18 shrugs the denim dress down her smooth shoulders. She isn't wearing a bra underneath, so she covers her chest with her right forearm and hands the dress to Master Kim with her left hand.

"Here," she grumbles, her face red with embarrassment.

The master takes the dress and gives it a sniff.

"You're disgusting," 18 hisses at him.

"Oh, don't be a sore loser," the old man answers. "I'll let you try and win the dress back…if you put your panties on the line."

"What?! No way!"

A man in the audience yells, "Uhm, I'll put a thousand zenis on Master Kim as long as Mrs. A takes her panties off if she loses!"

"Me, too!" another man chimes in.

And then another and another until there is 30,000 zenis in the pot.

"How about it, Mrs. A?" the master asks. "Think of all that money you might win."

18's greed gets the better of her again, and she agrees to the delight of the cheering crowd.

"Alright," the android tells herself. "This time, I'm giving it my all!"

She cocks her right arm back, takes a step forward, and roars as she throws a fist at the striking pad. She scores an impressive 505, but it's still much lower than what she would normally make. Then, 18 realizes what's wrong.

"It's the aphrodisiac in the incense," she thinks. "I'm still feeling some of its residual effects. The Red Ribbon Army designed me with a sexbot program. It greatly diminishes my strength whenever I'm sexually aroused to make me more submissive. Does Kim Shung Si know about that?! No. He couldn't. I only recently found out myself."

With a shout, Master Kim throws a straight right punch at the pad, scoring a 510. The men in the crowd roar victoriously. Android 18's eyes start to tear up from the humiliation, but she accepts her defeat and strips off her panties to the delight of the mostly male audience. She is grateful that at least taking pictures is not allowed during the event or they would all be snapping photos of her right now.

She hands Master Kim her panties and says, "You win, you old bastard."

But just as she is about to walk away, the master calls after her, "Are you really going to walk out of Balaam Street like that?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Didn't you say you were going to take everything I have?"

Android 18 quietly considers the challenge, "The effects of the aphrodisiac are wearing off. I'll be at my full strength again soon. The old man has to be at his limit by now."

Her pride gets the better of her, and she growls, "Alright! All in!"

#

Android 18 closes her eyes and deeply breathes in and out. She tries to ignore the embarrassment of being naked in front of an audience and focuses all of her energy into her right fist.

Then, she opens her eyes and says, "Okay. I'm ready."

She takes her stance, clenches her fist, and puts all of her power behind a straight, right punch. She scores 700. The impressed viewers gasp collectively. It is the highest score anyone has ever made on the punching machine tonight.

18 smiles and thinks, "I'm still not at my best, but it's good enough." She arrogantly turns to the old man and says, "Beat that!"

Master Kim does several swinging circular motions with his arms. He makes a long, low sound in his throat, and his fists shake as he tries to raise his ki. Then, he shouts and unleashes his power in a straight right punch to the striking pad.

He scores 702.

18's heart sinks. Her knees become weak, and she feels light-headed.

Master Kim smiles triumphantly and tells the android, "You lost."

"I have nothing left," 18 wearily tells him. "What do you want, my boots?!"

"You have only one thing left that I want."

The old man cups her bare breasts and starts massaging them. 18 blushes and looks away.

She clenches her teeth angrily and hisses, "Fine. Let's go back in your tent."

"Oh, I'm afraid not," Master Kim says as he squeezes her breasts harder. "All bets must be done in public. Bets done in private are not allowed during the event."

"W-What?! But that's insane! Y-You want to have sex right here?! In front of everyone?!"

Master Kim's right hand moves behind her. It slides down her back and gives her left buttcheek a squeeze.

"I conquered you earlier in my tent, Mrs. A," the master tells her. "Because of the rules of the event, I could not take pictures to prove it. But now, I have witnesses."

He flicks her left nipple with his tongue. When it hardens, he sucks on it.

"Ow! Stop! You're sucking too hard!" 18 tells him.

She can feel his massive erection through his pants, rubbing against her crotch. His right arm wraps around her waist, pulling her to him so he can suck at her nipple even harder. The android starts to feel her sex getting very hot. Master Kim's left hand moves down her body. It stops between her legs where he starts massaging her wet pussy. Then, he pushes his middle finger and ring finger inside it. 18 tilts her head back and shrieks.

"Holy shit! Did you hear that sound she just made?" a man in the audience asks.

"Damn, she must really like getting fingered in public," his friend replies.

18 quickly covers her mouth with one hand.

"Oh my gosh!" she thinks. "I got so aroused I forgot that there were people watching us!"

"Hmm. I wonder where your weak spot is," Master Kim says as his fingers explore her inner walls. "Is it here?"

18 shudders. She shuts her eyes tight and tears run down her face. A moan nearly escapes her lips.

"No!" she thinks. "I don't want to moan in front of everyone!"

The master vigorously stimulates her G-spot with his fingers.

"Please stop," 18 meekly begs him. "Don't make me cum in front of all these people. I won't survive that kind of humiliation." She forces a smile, starts gently running her fingers through his thinning, gray hair, and says, "Take me back into your tent, okay? I-I'll do whatever you want. I'll make you happy. I know I can make you happy." Then, she breaks into tears and begs, "Just please please don't humiliate me like this."

Kim Shung Si cruelly smiles at her and says, "That's it, Mrs. A. Beg! Weep! Show them that no one has ever totally dominated you like I have! Maybe I should force my entire hand inside your twat and show you why I'm called the master of the fist."

"NO! NO! DON'T! PLEASE DON'T!"

"Oh, don't worry. The other members of the Criminal Underworld would never forgive me if I ruined such a fine pussy. Now, let's see if I can get that fine pussy to squirt!"

He presses his mouth against her breast and sucks at her nipple again. He starts fingering her harder. This time, Android 18 is unable to stop herself from moaning noisily. And just as she feared, she orgasms in front of everyone. She cums so hard, she collapses into Kim Shung Si's arms.

"I'll kill you for this," she groggily tells him.

"Well, if I'm going to die for this, then I might as well make the most of it," the old man responds.

He leads her to the punching machine and forces her to bend forward, her hands leaning on the thick striking pad. He goes behind her and undoes his pants. With one hand on the small of her back, another on his shaft, he guides his penis towards her pussy. Then, he shoves his cock inside her with so much force, it registers a score of 209 on the punching machine. He pulls back and thrusts, scoring 250. He proceeds to rape her doggy style. He rocks his hips back and forth so violently, their flesh noisily slap against each other. The punching machine consecutively displays the power of each thrust: 280 260 275 230 250 290 300 305 310 312 312 300 300 302 312 312…

Android 18 screams as she is ruthlessly brutalized. He is fucking her so hard, the side of her face is now pressed against the striking pad. Master Kim grabs her by the hips and intensifies his motions scoring 400 413 430 500 500 500 498 501 500…

"STOP! STOP! IT HURTS!" 18 begs.

600 775 881 900 1000 1000 1000 1000 1000…

Finally, the master sighs as he shoots his cum inside her. The crowd raucously applauds him. Android 18 sobs when she feels his hot, sticky semen fill her, but she is relieved that the public humiliation is finally over.

"Apparently, I fuck stronger than I punch," Kim Shung Si breathlessly tells her. "Maybe I should change my moniker to Master of the Dick."

"Go to hell," 18 mutters.

#

After the crowd has dispersed, Master Kim offers Android 18 the use of his shower in the large tent. As a sign of good faith, he returns her clothes to her. Going home naked and sweaty with cum dripping out of her pussy is her only other option, so the android reluctantly accepts but not before making sure that the air inside the tent is clear of the aphrodisiac incense.

She takes a long, hot shower then towels down and gets dressed. When she steps out of the bathroom, Master Kim gives her back the money she lost to him plus the 30,000 zenis from the audience.

"What's this?" Android 18 asks.

"I won't need that," Master Kim tells her. "What you gave me was far more valuable."

"I never gave you anything. What you got from me out there, I lost on a bet. What you got from me in this tent before that, you took by force, and no amount of money is going to make that alright!"

"True. But I am grateful all the same. I was once a respected master in the Super Triad, but the young, new Dragon Head said that I had lost my edge because of my age. He kicked me out of the organization, and I've been surviving as a street performer ever since, using my kung fu and an old punching machine to win bets against passersby," Kim Shung Si recounts bitterly. "But my encounter with you has changed all that. Photographic evidence of having dominated the elusive and beautiful Mrs. A brings instant respect in the Criminal Underworld, but doing it in public like I just did? It's the stuff of legend! I just received a call from the Dragon Head promising to restore me to my previous position in the Super Triad."

"I don't give a shit."

Android 18 is about to walk around him when the master says, "Wait! One more thing before you go."

"What?" the android woman asks impatiently.

The old man's eyes lecherously move up and down her body. Then, he takes a step towards her and begins unbuttoning her dress. 18 frowns at him in disbelief. Master Kim moves the lapels of the dress aside to expose her boobs.

"What do you think you're doing?!" the android woman asks, her face turning red.

"First things first," Master Kim answers as he cups and squeezes her bare breasts. "You're going to help me celebrate."

When the old man tickles her pink nipples with the tips of his forefingers, 18 shudders. She starts moaning and breathing heavily. Master Kim begins tweaking her nipples when they harden.

"N-No. Don't," the android says in between moans.

The master abruptly kisses her lips. His tongue slithers inside her mouth. Then, he slips her dress down her body, leaving her only in her panties. The old man wraps his left arm around her waist. He French kisses her deeply while fondling her left breast with his right hand and slowly lies her down on his bed.

"Gods, you're insatiable," 18 says as Master Kim starts licking her neck.

The old man leans back and strips the android of her panties. He caresses her smooth thighs before parting her legs and leering at her wet pussy. It is at this time that Android 18 becomes aware of a familiar scent.

"You bastard!" she hisses. "You used that aphrodisiac incense again while I was in the shower!"

"You know me, Mrs. A. I would never waste a golden opportunity," the old man answers.

He shoves his hard cock inside her cunt, making her scream.

"This time, I used enough incense to last until morning," the lecherous Master informs the hapless android as he starts raping her again. "Brace yourself, Mrs. A. This is going to be a very long night."

END


	4. Mrs. A and the Train Perv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still weakened by the effects of a powerful aphrodisiac, Android 18 is helpless when she becomes the target of a pervert in a crowded train.

Android 18 is very pissed. Yesterday, an old man named Kim Shung Si exposed her to aphrodisiac incense and raped her all night. Android 18 has unlimited energy, so while the experience has left her emotionally exhausted, it has not exhausted her physically. However, the Red Ribbon Army included a sexbot program in her systems which severely depletes her strength and removes her powers of flight and energy projection whenever she is aroused. After being exposed to the aphrodisiac all night, it will take hours before Android 18 recovers her full strength and abilities, so she is forced to ride a crowded train home.

She is standing, holding onto a straphanger with her right hand, while staring out the window, trying to contain her rage from the humiliation she just suffered, when she feels the back of someone's hand on her right butt cheek. She ignores it as it is a crowded train after all. Then, the hand starts moving up and down, rubbing her butt. She frowns and shifts uneasily. Only when the hand turns and cups her butt does 18 become certain that she has encountered a pervert.

"Oh great," she grumbles to herself. "This is the last thing I need right now. Still, it's nowhere near as horrible as what happened to me last night. And since I'm hot, it's not my first time either. Might as well just put up with it until I reach my stop. Have your fun, pervert. It's your lucky day."

18 sighs and decides to endure it. The pervert kneads her right butt cheek. When he notices that she isn't resisting, he kneads her left butt cheek with his other hand also. Then, to 18's surprise, he raises the skirt of her denim dress, uncovering her bikini panties.

"What the hell?!" 18 screeches inside her head. "This greedy bastard! If only I had my strength, I'd break his damn fingers. Hope nobody else is looking at me."

The pervert continues to knead 18's ass. Then, he pulls the middle part of her underwear aside to expose her asshole. He begins tickling the android woman's anus with a fingertip. 18 gnashes her teeth. She starts to sweat. Her butt cheeks instantly clench around the pervert's finger. She worries for a moment that he might push his finger inside her anus. Fortunately, after playing with her asshole for about a couple of minutes, he takes his hands off her ass, and 18 breathes a sigh of relief.

However, the pervert suddenly wraps his left arm around her waist, pulling her to him. His right hand slithers around her body and slips into the front opening of her cleavage-baring dress. He begins fondling her left breast under her clothes.

"This asshole is more daring than the others," 18 thinks as she gets groped. "Usually, they would be satisfied with just squeezing or pinching my butt for the whole ride."

The pervert starts unbuttoning 18's dress. He opens the lapels. The android woman isn't wearing a bra and her ample bosom gets exposed. 18 can no longer contain herself.

She hisses to the pervert behind her, "Hey. Aren't you taking this a little too far?"

The man whispers into her ear, "I've only just begun, Mrs. A."

A chill runs down 18's spine.

"Y-You're with the Criminal Underworld?" she asks.

"Oh, no. I'm just a simple, middle-aged salaryman. But I am an old friend of Kim Shung Si. You may call me Brother 1."

"You know that old bastard?"

"Why, yes. I even went to the street gambling event to provide him with moral support. He knows about my hobby, so in return, he gave me a call and told me that you would be an easy target. Thus, I followed you from Balaam Street into this train."

"Me?! An easy target?!"

"Yes. Allow me to demonstrate."

Brother 1 begins massaging 18's bare breasts, making her wince. He starts stimulating her nipples with the tips of his forefingers. The android woman swallows hard. Her nipples become hard, and her breathing becomes heavy. Brother 1 begins tweaking her nipples, and 18 has to clench her teeth to stop herself from moaning.

"Do you see?" Brother 1 asks her. "The effects of the aphrodisiac have not yet worn off, so you don't have the will to resist me. Yet, because of your warrior's pride, you would not dare ask for help from the people around you. You wouldn't even make a scene because it would embarrass you too much for people to see how helpless you are. I can do whatever I want to you, and you can't do a thing to prevent it. This is what makes you an easy target for someone like me."

"He's right," Android 18 thinks as Brother 1 continues to molest her. "All I can do is endure this humiliation until I reach my destination."

The pervert relentlessly teases 18's nipples with his fingers. The android woman's body becomes very aroused, and she gets wet between the legs.

Then, Brother 1 whispers in her ear, "Let me kiss you."

18 scoffs, "In your dreams."

The pervert suddenly squeezes her breasts painfully.

She yelps, "Ow! Alright! Alright!"

The android woman grudgingly turns her head to the left. Brother 1 roughly kisses her in the mouth. 18 forces herself to kiss him back. When his tongue slithers inside her mouth, she entwines it with her own tongue.

Afterwards, he says, "Your lips are soft and sweet."

"Happy now?" 18 angrily asks.

"Very much. It's just fair that I return the favor."

His left hand slowly moves down her body. When he presses his fingers against the crotch of her panties, she tilts her head back, shuts her eyes, and a moan nearly escapes her lips. He begins rubbing her slit through her panties. 18's pussy becomes even more wet. Her love juices are nearly gushing out of her.

"S-Stop it," she furiously whispers to him.

"But I said I would make you happy," he cruelly responds.

He yanks her panties up from the front, and the crotch of her underwear gets wedged between her pussy. 18 has to cover her mouth to muffle a moan. The pervert uses the android's own panties to repeatedly stroke her clit. Tears pour from 18's eyes, and she shrieks into her hand as she helplessly orgasms into her underwear.

"I told you I'd make you happy," Brother 1 triumphantly tells her.

"Go to hell," she hisses. Then, she tells herself, "I was wrong. No way I can endure this much humiliation until I reach my stop. I'll get off this damn train as soon as we get to the next station."

The pervert takes out his phone. He aims it at 18's wet crotch and snaps pictures of it. The android's face reddens with embarrassment. Brother 1 raises the phone and takes photos of himself and 18 with her breasts exposed.

When she looks away, he says, "No. Look at the camera. I want to remember the shame and defeat in your face."

18 gnashes her teeth, but she grudgingly obeys, and Brother 1 takes several more photos of her. Afterwards, he puts the phone away and bends her forward, her hands leaning on the window. Since it is so crowded, 18's breasts and the side of her face get pressed against the glass. The pervert moves the middle of her underwear aside again.

When she feels the tip of his penis poking against her vagina, she begs, "Please. Don't do it."

"You already came," he tells her. "It's only fair that I cum, too."

And he shoves his penis inside her, making her squeak. Brother 1 starts raping her.

"You sick son of a bitch," 18 furiously whispers through clenched teeth. "You dare do this to me with so many people around us?"

"Relax, Mrs. A," the perv calmly says as he rocks his hips back and forth. "All these people are too preoccupied with their own lives to notice us. Just try not to moan too loud or you will catch their attention."

He grabs onto her hips and intensifies his thrusts.

"Shit!" 18 thinks, shutting her eyes tight. "He's fucking me harder! It's almost like he's trying to make me moan. Doesn't he care if people see us?!"

"You're so tight, Mrs. A," Brother 1 tells her. "I heard you already have a daughter. It's hard to believe that such a tight pussy has already given birth."

"Shut your filthy mouth," the android woman grumbles.

"If you get lucky, maybe I can give your little girl a brother to play with."

He rocks his hips faster, nearly making 18 moan loudly, until he shoots his hot, sticky cum inside her womb. The android woman groans in disgust. After he finishes and pulls out of her, she hears the announcement of their arrival at the next station.

"Dammit!" 18 cusses to herself. "He was able to rape me just before we got to the next station. I better escape now before he can do any other depraved things to me."

She attempts to leave the train but a short, chubby, middle-aged man in a suit, his thinning hair parted down the middle, blocks her path and smiles wickedly at her. He cups and squeezes her left breast, making her gasp. Then, he roughly presses his mouth against her lips. 18's eyes bulge in horror. The little man wraps his left arm around her waist, pulling her to him and kissing her deeper. 18 shuts her eyes tight as she tries to endure the open-mouthed kiss.

"What's going on?!" she asks herself. "There are two of them?!"

She tries to push him off her, but after Brother 1 made her orgasm, her strength was depleted further. The second pervert begins twisting her nipple between his fingers, and 18 is a little grateful for the unwanted kiss as it muffles the sounds of her moans. The little man slips the android woman's dress down her body, leaving her naked save for her panties and boots. He sensually kisses her for a long time until the doors close and the train starts moving again. Only then does he release her lips.

"Hello, Mrs. A," he greets her in a high-pitched voice. "You may call me Brother 2."

He kisses her lips again before she can even say anything. Then, his kisses slowly move down to her neck and chest. When he flicks her right nipple with his tongue, a moan finally escapes 18's lips. Brother 2 starts sucking on the nipple while he tweaks the left one with his fingers, and the android woman has to cover her mouth with her hand again to stop herself from moaning further.

The little man forces her back against the train car's wall. He pulls her panties down her legs. Then, he holds her right leg up with his left arm under the back of her knee. He uses his other hand to undo his pants. 18 considers begging him to stop, but it didn't do her any good the last time with Brother 1.

She groans as Brother 2 pushes his cock inside her pussy. He begins rocking his hips back and forth. Brother 1 takes pictures of Android 18 as she gets raped again.

"It's no good. I was only barely able to stop myself from moaning when Brother 1 was sexually assaulting me. I won't be able to stop myself again so soon," 18 thinks. "Covering my mouth with my hand won't be enough to stop people from hearing me!"

Out of desperation, Android 18 grabs the sides of Brother 2's head. She pulls him to her and forces herself to kiss his lips so that she can freely and near silently moan into his mouth. Brother 2 gets excited by the kiss, thinking that the beautiful android has fallen for him. He becomes even more aroused and starts pounding her pussy harder. They moan into each other's mouths as they orgasm together.

Afterwards, Brother 2 pulls out of her. Her insides aching, 18 forces herself to push off the wall. Excess semen trickles down her inner thigh from her pussy. The two perverts take a fearful step back, thinking that she has chosen to fight.

In stead, 18 holds onto the straphanger with both hands and wearily says, "I give up. You win. You can do whatever you want to me."

Brother 1 smiles broadly at his associate and says, "We did it. We broke Mrs. A."

He eagerly wraps his left arm around 18's waist. Then, he flicks her right nipple with his tongue. His other hand starts rubbing the android woman's crotch. Brother 2 joins in. He sucks 18's other nipple while he kneads her buttocks with his right hand.

With different parts of her body being stimulated at the same time, Android 18 moans wantonly. She no longer cares who hears.

#

The two perverts violate her nonstop for a little over 30 minutes. But to Android 18, it feels like hours spent in an emotional hell of pain, pleasure, shame, and disgust.

When they near the next station, Brother 1 tells her, "Put your clothes back on. This is where we get off."

"W-What?" 18 asks in confusion. "This isn't my stop."

"Oh, yes it is. We're taking you to a motel so that we can really take our time with you."

Android 18 glares at him and clenches her teeth as she braces herself for another long night.

END


	5. Mr. and Mrs. A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Android 18 finally discovers a way to be free of the perverts who have been hounding her, but is the price too high?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after Mrs. A and the Purple Panther.

Android 18 nervously looks around as she and her brother walk towards the Motormouth biker bar in Irsael. Most of the men are giving her furtive glances. She is a beautiful woman, so she's used to it, but she wonders which of these admirers are actually members of the Criminal Underworld. She worriedly grabs onto her brother's arm.

"What's wrong?" Android 17 asks his sister. "You've been jittery since we met at the cafe this morning."

"It's nothing," 18 lies. "I'm just excited. We don't always get to do this, you know."

They go inside the bar and sit on stools before the counter. 17 orders a couple of beers.

He takes a sip then tells 18, "I'm going to get us a bike at the rental next door. Be right back."

"N-No. Wait. Don't leave me," she responds, trying not to sound too worried.

"Relax," he chuckles. "I'll only be a minute."

17 gives her a peck on the cheek then exits the bar. 18 takes a sip of beer to steel herself. Just as she feared, a thickly bearded man wearing a cowboy hat sits next to her and places a rough hand on her thigh nearly making her jump.

"Well, if this isn't my lucky day," the man says. "The great Mrs. A herself in the flesh. And what soft, smooth flesh indeed."

18 gets goosebumps as the man's fingertips caress her inner thigh. He moves her skirt up, revealing the crotch of her panties.

She near silently growls at him, "Look, I am on vacation. Take your hand off me or I'll-!"

"Or you'll what?" he fearlessly asks. "I may not be as young as I used to be, but ol' Buck is still the fastest gunslinger in Irsael."

He uses his other hand to slightly open the lapel of his vest, showing her what appears to be a hi-tech revolver. Then, he suddenly leans forward like a cobra striking and gives her a long sensual kiss to the mouth to see if she'll resist. She doesn't.

"Good," he says with a wicked smile afterwards. "Now, we're goin' to the men's room and fuck in one o' the stalls. And when I'm done with ya, we're gonna take pictures of-"

"What's goin' on?" Android 17 asks.

"OH!" Buck nearly screams, quickly pulling his hand from 18's thigh. "Howdy, stranger! Name's Buck. Just welcomin' your lady friend to our lovely town."

"Really? Because it looked like you were hitting on my girl."

"What?! No!" the cowboy fearfully laughs.

"Why not? You don't think she's pretty?"

"N-N-N-N-No, she's beautiful!"

"So you were hitting on her."

"W-Well, no! Sh-She's clearly out o' my league."

"Smart man. Take a hike."

Buck respectfully tips his hat to 18 and scurries away.

"What just happened?!" Android 18 asks herself, completely astonished. "They're afraid of 17?! But they have all those anti-android gadgets. Is it because 17 doesn't have that sexbot programming that I do? Or is it because he's gotten much stronger now? He can even hold his own against Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Son Goku." 18 breathes a sigh of relief like she's been holding her breath for months. "They can't touch me as long as I'm with him. I'M FREE!"

She grabs the front of her brother's shirt, pulls him to her, and kisses his lips.

17 smirks and asks, "What was that for?"

18 playfully answers, "My hero."

"Yea, right. Like you couldn't have handled that guy yourself."

#

Android 17 rides the rented motorcycle across the open roads with his sister behind him. This has been their favorite thing to do since before they were augmented by the Red Ribbon Army. It is their way of shutting the world out. 18 wraps her arms around her brother's waist and starts placing kisses on his cheek and neck.

Then, she tells him, "Go faster!"

He complies. She raises her arms and howls happily.

#

Back at the Motormouth, Buck sulks while drinking whiskey by himself. To the Criminal Underworld, reputation is everything. And the androids just made him look bad in front of his posse in his turf.

"Fucking androids," he grumbles. "The Criminal Underworld won't mess with Android 17, but we're not the only debauchers out there." He makes a call in his cell phone. "Hello? It's Buck. I'd like to speak to the high priest please."

He waits a couple of minutes, then a voice answers, "This is Sharif."

"Found a girl for ya. Real pretty. Lord Orisis will like 'er."

"Is she in love?"

"Oh yea. Very much."

"Where can I find her?"

#

The androids check in at a hotel.

As 18 unpacks, 17 says, "Hey, let's go find a store. We'll need supplies. We're gonna rough it tomorrow."

"Hmm. You go ahead," she tells him. "I'm a city girl. I don't know what to bring to those things."

17 smiles at his sister's sudden change of mood. Just this morning, she seemed so scared that she clung to his arm and didn't want to be left alone. Now, she seems way more relaxed.

"Okay," he says. "Be back in a couple of hours."

17 leaves, and 18 continues unpacking when she hears someone rapping at the door.

"Did you forget something?" she asks.

But when she opens the door, she finds a bald, thin, old man in brown robes.

"Hello, my child," he greets her. "I am Sharif, high priest of Lord Orisis."

"Orisis?" 18 asks. "What is he, like a friend of Beerus?"

The old man laughs. "Lord Beerus is nowhere near as powerful as Lord Orisis."

"Whatever. Look, I'm on vacation. Go talk to Bulma or something-"

The high priest touches a medallion hanging from his neck and commands, "Let me in, child."

18 instantly becomes glassy-eyed.

"Yes, high priest," she replies.

Sharif enters the room and locks the door behind. He starts caressing the android woman's face with the tip of his forefinger.

"Buck was right," he tells her. "You are very beautiful."

18 does not reply. She just blankly stares forward. The high priest moves his finger down her neck, then to her cleavage. He slips the left spaghetti strap of her dress down her shoulder uncovering her breast. The android woman's face reddens, but she doesn't complain. Sharif traces her areola with his finger. 18 starts breathing heavily. She gasps when he starts tickling her nipple with a fingertip.

"Strip," Sharif commands.

"Yes, high priest," 18 replies.

She pulls the zipper tab on the back of the dress down. Then, she slips the other strap down her shoulder. The dress slides down her body and gathers at her feet. She undoes the strings of her sexy side tie panties, and the underwear falls off, leaving her naked before him save for her heels.

The old man lustfully licks his wrinkled lips as he leers at her. He cups and massages her ample breasts. 18 moans. Her pussy starts to get wet.

"Kiss me," Sharif commands.

The android woman closes her eyes, parts her lips, and leans forward. The old man slithers his tongue inside her mouth. 18 licks his tongue back. Then, they press their lips together. The old man places one hand behind her head, another on the small of her back, and he gently lays her down on the bed, her lower legs hanging down the edge.

"Spread your legs," he commands.

18 obeys, exposing her wet pussy to him. The old man smiles lecherously. He uncovers his penis from under his robes. He positions himself between her legs, and forces his cock inside her cunt. 18 frowns and groans as she feels him slide his entire length inside her. Then, Sharif rocks his hips back and forth, stroking his cock with her tight lower lips.

18 closes her eyes and moans. Her clit becomes engorged. As he rapes her, the high priest starts stimulating the android woman's clitoris with a fingertip. 18 moans louder. Her tongue sticks out a little, and saliva trickles from the corner of her mouth. Her entire body trembles. Sharif can tell that she is about to cum. He starts fucking her harder.

They orgasm together, his sticky cum mixing with her pussy juice. The high priest bends forward and rests his bald, sweaty head between 18's breasts as he catches his breath and empties his load inside her.

When he finishes, he pulls out of her and lies down on the bed next to her.

He asks, "You prepared something special to wear for your lover tonight, didn't you?"

"Yes, high priest," 18 answers breathlessly.

"I want you to wear it for me right now."

"Yes, high priest."

Android 18 gets up. She takes a red crotchless teddy from her bag and puts it on.

"Good. Let me see you," Sharif commands.

The high priest smiles wickedly as the beautiful blonde models the sexy undergarment for him.

"Turn around," he tells her.

She obeys. The sight of her firm buttocks makes him hard again.

"Come here," he commands.

Android 18 climbs on top of the old man, her legs on either side of him, her breasts pressed against his chest. The high priest cups her face. He pulls her to him and roughly kisses her lips. Afterwards, he commands her to fuck him cowgirl style.

18 leans back and straddles him. She slips the straps of the teddy down her shoulders, exposing her breasts. She guides his cock between her legs and slowly lowers herself onto it, wincing as his member slides inside her again. She starts bobbing her hips up and down. She moans as his shaft rubs against her inner walls.

Sharif reaches up and starts fondling her boobs. 18 moans louder. The old man grabs her upper arms and pulls her to him again. They kiss sensually and moan into each other's mouths as 18 continues to bob her hips up and down faster and faster.

They shudder and orgasm together again. Afterwards, 18 collapses on the old man. She sweats and breathes heavily as she lies on top of him.

After a few minutes, the old man tells her, "Wash yourself and get changed. It's time for you to meet Lord Orisis."

#

Buck racuously celebrates with his posse at the Motormouth. He buys everyone drinks and brags about how he was able to one-up Mr. and Mrs. A. Then, Android 17 walks in, and Buck's friends immediately abandon him. The biker bar suddenly becomes quiet as a library.

"Where is she?" 17 asks Buck.

The cowboy stutters, "I-I don't know what you're-"

17 tightly grabs Buck's hand and says, "I'm going to break your hand in three seconds. One, two,-"

"THE TEMPLE OF ORISIS! THE TEMPLE OF ORISIS!"

#

In the scarcely lit topmost floor of a high, stone tower, the hooded worshippers of Orisis chant in low voices. The god himself, a muscular, hairless, gray-skinned man, sits impatiently on a throne behind a large, rectangular stone altar.

Finally, the heavy double doors open, and his high priest enters with a beautiful, blonde woman dressed in a short, white robe.

"Your offering, my lord," Sharif respectfully announces with a bow.

Android 18 steps forward and disrobes. The god's eyes bulge and he smiles widely.

"You've done very well, Sharif," he says in a deep voice.

"I live to serve," the high priest humbly replies. Then, he smiles to himself and thinks, "Stupid god. I hope you enjoy my sloppy seconds."

The worshippers help the naked woman sit on the altar. The god rises from his chair and leaps onto the altar to join the woman. He rips his loincloth off, revealing a massive phallus. Then, he sits on his heels before her and runs his large hands all over her soft skin. 18 moans in approval.

She straddles his lap and starts to lower herself onto his penis. 18 grimaces as her twat is stretched by the girth of its tip. She slowly takes the god's giant cock inside her. The god sighs at her warmth and tightness. 18 shuts her eyes tight and clenches her teeth as she takes in even more of his length. Finally, she feels his tip against her cervix. It is physically impossible for her to fit any more of his length, so with only half of it in, she starts moving her hips to stroke his penis with her hole.

The god sighs again. He places a hand behind her head and pulls her forward, kissing her in the mouth. He cups her right breast with his other hand. 18 starts moving her hips faster. She tilts her head back, closes her eyes, and moans wantonly.

The worshippers begin chanting loudly around the altar, their arms swinging wildly in the air, their feet stamping on the ground. But all the noise they make is unable to drown out the sound of Android 18's moans as the god's thick cock rubs against her G-spot.

Finally, the god orgasms. He holds the android woman by her hips as he shoots loads and loads of cum inside her. There is so much that most of it starts to spill out. 18 collapses on her back. The god pulls out of her. He is still cumming. He grabs his shaft and shoots the rest of his load all over her face and chest. His worshippers cheer all around him.

When he finally finishes, the doors burst open. The worshippers turn their heads towards the young, lean, dark-haired intruder standing at the entrance. Android 17 stares in shock at his sister lying naked on an altar, a god standing over her, cum dripping from his penis onto her body.

He shouts, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"

The god leaps from the altar to face the young man. The entire room shakes as he lands on the floor.

"You interrupt a sacred ceremony and then threaten a god?" Orisis booms at the intruder.

"I don't care what you are," 17 growls. "I'm taking back my sister."

The god furrows his brow.

Then, he relaxes and says, "Take the woman and leave my sight."

17 is puzzled by the god's words, but he seriously considers the offer.

"I'm a lot stronger now," he thinks. "But there's a world of difference between being able to spar well with a Super Saiyan God and fighting an actual god. I could train for decades and never be as strong as this giant standing before me."

17 grudgingly swallows his pride and chooses his sister's safety. He finds a blanket, wraps her in it, and carries her away.

"That woman loves true, but hers is a forbidden love," Orisis tells his followers. "She does not deserve to be my bride."

"Forgive me, my lord," Sharif humbly apologizes. "I had assumed the man was her husband."

"There is nothing to forgive, Sharif. She was an excellent fuck."

#

Android 17 carries his sister back to the hotel. He washes the god's fluids off her. Then, he dresses her in her pink pajamas and watches over her as she sleeps comfortably in bed. Minutes later, she opens her eyes and sits up with a start.

"17! I just had a horrible dream!" she tells her brother.

"It's okay," he gently reassures her with a smile while stroking her hair with his fingers. "It's over. You're with me now."

18 frowns when she sees the darkness through the window.

She asks, "How long did I sleep?"

"Hours," her brother answers.

"That doesn't make sense. We have unlimited energy. We don't get tired."

"Maybe you had a couple of rough days."

"That is true." Then, she apologetically looks at him and says, "Aww. I'm sorry. This is supposed to be our vacation, and I'm sleeping through it."

"That's okay. It's not over yet."

18 takes his hands in hers. She kisses his knuckles.

Then, she mischievously smiles at him and says, "Good thing I know just how to make it up to you."

17 smiles back, and they kiss passionately.

#

They make love all night. The next day, they go camping. That night, they make love some more under the stars. The following day, they check out of the hotel and return the motorcycle.

As they kiss each other goodbye by the beach, Android 18 considers telling her brother about her problem with the Criminal Underworld. She decides against it. If she tells him all about it, he would run away with her to protect her from them.

Android 18 can live with how the Criminal Underworld is humiliating her. She won't be able to live with the guilt of taking her brother away from his wife and children nor with the guilt of walking away from her own family, even though running away with 17 is the one thing she wants the most.

As soon as Android 17 flies away and disappears into the sunset, 18 senses danger behind her. She creates an energy ball in her right hand. But before she can turn around to use it, she feels the muzzle of a gun press against her back.

"Told ya I'm still the fastest gunslinger in Irsael," Buck whispers in her ear.

He reaches under her arm with his free hand and squeezes her right breast. 18 winces. The energy ball vanishes from her hand.

"You coward," she hisses as he gropes her. "You followed me here."

"Yup," he admits. "And now that your cockblocker boyfriend has left, I can do whatever I want to ya."

"That makes no sense! If he's my boyfriend, he has every right to cockblock you."

"Shut the fuck up and show me your tits!"

18 growls under her breath but she obeys and pulls the hem of her tight, long sleeved shirt up, uncovering her strapless bra. Buck unhooks and strips the bra off her himself, and 18's ample bosom bulges free. He starts groping her right bare breast with his free hand.

"Damn, your tits are awesome," he uncouthly tells her. "No wonder everyone wants their hands on these."

As he molests her, 18 can't help but compare his touch to her brother's. 17 would breathe on the side of her neck to make her tingle all over. Buck is slobbering all over her neck with his tongue, disgusting her. 17 would lightly move the tips of his fingers over her flesh. Buck is squeezing her breast so hard, it makes her wince. 17 would tease her nipples by lightly pinching them until they get hard. Buck tightly pinches her nipple. Then, he painfully pulls at it and gives it a twist before letting it go, making 18 scream as her breast jiggles.

Buck bends her forward, forcing her to lean her hands against a tree. He reaches under her denim skirt and pulls her panties down her ankles.

"Don't. If you do this, Android 17 will come after you," 18 warns him.

"Nice try," Buck says as he undoes his pants. "But if that were true, how come he hasn't gone after any of the other guys that raped you before me?"

18 doesn't answer.

"Yea, that's what I thought," the cowboy says before shoving his entire cock in her pussy in one thrust.

The android woman shuts her eyes tight and screams.

"Yeehaw!" Buck shouts as he rapes her doggy style, vigorously rocking his hips back and forth like he was riding a wild horse in a rodeo.

Tears flow from Android 18's eyes as she moans with each of his thrusts. By now, Buck feels that he no longer needs the gun. He holsters it so that he can put one hand on the small of her back to steady her and spank her left butt cheek with the other while sliding his penis back and forth inside her twat. 18 yelps from the spanking.

Buck yodels as he starts fucking her harder. He even takes off his hat and swings it in the air. Finally, he shoots his load inside her. 18 grimaces in disgust when she feels his unwelcome semen fill her womb.

"Whoo! Best filly I ever rode," the cowboy breathlessly says.

He pulls out of her. 18 rests her forehead against the tree as she tries to catch her breath.

She growls without looking at him, "You've had your fun. Now, leave me alone."

"Oh, I will," the cowboy answers. "After I take pictures of us fuckin' a few more times."

Buck grabs the android woman by her upper arms and spins her around to face him. He takes a moment to leer at her bare breasts. Then, he roughly kisses her in the mouth. 18's fists tremble as she endures the forced kiss.

Afterwards, the cowboy promises her, "We're gonna be seein' each other again, Mrs. A. I've broken a lot of wild horses. And I'm gonna enjoy breakin' you."

As he continues to violate her, 18 still doesn't regret the decision she's made. She is determined to win this perverted game the Criminal Underworld is playing without dragging her beloved brother into it.

END


End file.
